1. Field
This invention relates to a protective device for signs or standard, rural or curb side mail boxes to prevent damage from the impact of snow plow debris, natural forces, and drive-by vandalism.
2. Description of Related Art
Roadside signs and mail boxes are often damaged by impact of debris, e.g. ice, snow, rocks, sand, and the like, thrown up by snow plows working close to the edge of a road. Also, drive-by vandalism of mail boxes by vandals using clubs and bats to strike the mail boxes off their posts is becoming increasingly common. Some examples of prior protectors for mailboxes and signs are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,978 discloses a flexible shield or cage surrounding a portion of a mail box which utilizes a hinge and shear pin arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,842 discloses a cage formed of spaced apart impact resistant members surrounding a mail box.
Other examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,460,326, 6,109,519, 6,308,884, 5,143,285, 5,206,377, and Des 365,190.
However, the preceding patents utilize a complex mechanism or fail to sufficiently protect the entire sign or mailbox and only protect the receptacle for the sign or mailbox. Likewise, they fail to give proper notice of address and other information.